Blue blueberries Pink strawberries
by ligice76
Summary: sasuke realizes that he loves sakura after a near death mission but... why is sakura with another boy? both 18yrs Sasusaku [oneshot]


Blue Blueberries, Pink Strawberries 

Ligice76: this is my first try on a one-shot. I hope it isn't too rushed!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Naruto no own me… then again maybe it does… in a sense I'm addicted to it… hehe. Let's start shall we.

**P.S Merry Christmas!**

**----------**

"**ARRRGHHH!" **The teenager with onyx eyes and dark blue hair yelled in pain, as a kunai imbedded itself into his arm.

That wasn't the first kunai too.

As blood dripped down his arm, he made a hand seal.

With the last of his chakra, he used his '**Katon**: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' and finished the last of his enemies.

"Sigh…" The boy sat down under a tree and wrenched out the kunai.

Snow fell and melted gently on his on his face and hair, as he waited for his teammate.

Out of the teen's range of sight, a ninja prepared his kunai.

**Swoosh!**

The kunai made its way with precision toward the teen's heart.

By the time he noticed it, everything seemed to slow motion and he didn't have the strength to move. He was glued to the spot.

His life flashed before his eyes, her face always appearing.

That cherry pink hair that looks so soft…

That emerald green eyes that is more precious than jade.

Her expressions were sometimes worried, sometimes sad, sometimes happy, sometimes confident, and sometimes angry. But most of the times, she was smiling… smiling for him.

Sasuke-kun… 

…_Ne? Sasuke-kun?_

_Please Sasuke-kun?_

…_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun?_

_I love you Sasuke-kun!_

_I love you…_

His eyes prickled as hot tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

Sakura… Why! Why? When I'm on the brink of death, I finally realize my feelings for you… Sakura, I love you…

He slowly shut his eyes ready to die by the hands of the enemy. _At least I die with honor…_

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! Sasuke-teme!" The new boy who entered the scene threw a kunai of his own and deflected the one aimed at Sasuke's heart.

Naruto turned around, his blue eyes met the enemy's fearful ones. Naruto's shadow clone snuck up and slashed the enemy down the back.

"Sasuke-teme you okay?" Naruto turned to look at his partner.

Sasuke had his head down and his bangs covered his eyes. Tears mixed with the blood coming from a slash on the left cheek.

"Oi! Sasuke! Teme! Don't die!" Naruto kneeled down beside Sasuke and shook him.

**Gaki! You're friend has just fainted from loss of blood.** The demon inside Naruto informed him.

"Oh!" realization hit home as Naruto's arms released the other teen.

Naruto bended down and picked up Sasuke, and proceeded to carrying him back to their campsite.

----------

"Hokage-sama/Tsudane obaa-san, mission: 'eliminate gang of missing-nins' accomplished!" The two partners saluted as they reported their accomplishments to their Godaime, Tsudane.

Tsudane, in her late fifties but still looking in her early thirties, had long blond hair in which she ties in two low ponytails and amber eyes.

She threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the right with his eyes closed as the kunai whizzed past him.

"**OI! Tsudane! What are you doing to my container!" **Naruto or rather the Kyuubi reopened his eyes, which was now flaming orange.

The three stripes on both sides of his cheeks darkened and nine translucent tails appeared on his behind.

Over the past few years, Naruto and Kyuubi had somehow become friends though they still insult each other.

Naruto occasionally let Kyubi's consciousness take over and that was proof of how much Naruto trusts him.

"Okay…okay… I won't hurt **your** Naruto anymore okay? Kyuubi." Tsudane replied arms in the air.

"That's better Tsudane obaa-chan," said the Kyuubi, with Naruto's head held high and a smirk on his lips. 

Naruto's eyes slowly reverted back to blue, the stripes on his face reverted to its original shade and the translucent tails disappeared.

"HAHA obaa-chan! You're scared of the Kyuubi! Sankyuu na, Kuso Kitsune!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke decided to ignore their idiotic ranting and look for Sakura.

He tightened the scarf around his neck as he stepped out into the cold snowy streets.

He walked around for a long while looking through the shops, which were by the way rather crowded due to last minute Christmas shopping. It **is **after all Christmas Eve.

_Hmmm… Maybe I should get Sakura something?_

His legs seemed to know where to go, and he soon found himself in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

He looked up at the sigh board. _Hmm… a flower shop huh… Sakura will like flowers. _

He stepped in and heard screaming.

"**Sasuke-kun!**" _Damn! This is the **Yamanaka **flower shop!_

Sasuke immediately turned around ready to leave. He was not about to be groped by a fan girl on Christmas Eve.

"Ohh… No you don't!" A blond girl with clear blue eyes pulled at the end of Sasuke's scarf, almost chocking him.

"Shika-kun! Help me drag Sasuke in!" Ino yelled to the back of the shop.

_Shikamaru! They got together! Maybe Naruto's right I** should** get out of my mansion more often._

"Troublesome." The teen that the girl called came walking from the rear of the shop carrying ropes in his arms.

"Thanks Shika-kun!" With that she gave the pineapple head a kiss on the cheek without letting go of poor Sasuke.

"Wha-whatever…" Shikamaru stuttered, the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to tie me up! I'll stay!" Sasuke resigned at the sight of Shikamaru standing over him with a kunai in one hand and the rope in other and not to forget that weird, freaky grin pasted on his face. 

"Let me guess… you buying a gift for our dear Sa-ku-ra-chan right?" Ino said twirling the ends of her high ponytail that had grown back over the years, with a sly smile on her face no less.

"Wha-what! Ho-how did yo-you know?" now it was Sasuke's turn to blush and stutter.

"Call it women's institution." Ino smirked. "I've got just the present for you!"

Ino then dragged Sasuke to the back of the shop, using the scarf she grabbed earlier.

She stopped in front of a small incubator of sorts, it had talismans stuck all over it and a blue scroll with pink writing neatly tied around the middle.

But it's the thing inside that made Sasuke gasp. _Its perfect!_

"Its all yours for the special price of ten thousand ryou! And as Ex-president of the Sasuke-fan club, I will give you an even better price of seven thousand six hundred ryou!" She exclaimed in a show-host-win-the-prize sort of way.

"I'll buy it! I can't believe that this thing could still stay alive till the winter season!" Sasuke exclaimed on awe.

"Are you sure you want to buy it? Its really expensive." Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Erm… I do have enough money in my wallet from the last ANBU mission I went on." Sasuke took out his wallet and dug through it.

He took out the seven thousand and six hundred dollars and traded with the whole incubator.

As Sasuke was about to walk out of the shop, Ino whispered something into Sasuke's ear.

"Christmas day should be spent with your loved one!" winks "Bye!"

Sasuke then went along his way, box in hand.

A rare smile was about to grace his lips until he saw the girl in his thoughts turn the corner.

_Sakura…_

She was breathtakingly beautiful to him. Her cherry pink hair shimmered in the sunlight. And pink hints on her cheeks just below that pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

She smiled and Sasuke's breath was taken away momentarily.

His eyes traveled down to her hands. Those soft hands that he wished to hold. _Wait!_ Her hands were laced in another's.

The unknown person turned the corner after Sakura.

"Haha wait up Sakura-chan!" That person had midnight blue hair and flaming orange eyes.

_Sakura is smiling for him…not for me… does she not love me anymore? Does she not need my protection? Sakura…_

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. His heart was being torn apart with every laugh Sakura produced for the boy.

The time Sasuke was together with her flashed before his eyes.

_Sasuke-kun please stop… _Tears were flowing from her emerald orbs as she hugged him from behind. _Sasuke-kun… _The curse seal retreated. _ Just for her…_

_Sasuke please don't leave! I love you a lot! If you stay here I'll make you happy every day! Please…_

_I shouldn't have left… my heart was aching back then. Everyday during Orochimaru's training sessions the only thing I kept remembering was that pink hair of hers._

_Back then I thought that she was so annoying that she kept appearing in my mind._

_I eliminated the whole of the hidden sound village to come back._

Sasuke's hand went up to his Konoha headband and traced his finger along the slash that was imbedded into the metal piece.

The slash across the metal headpiece signifies that he was one of them too, a missing-nin. A powerful one that had enough power to annihilate his own older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

He could stand the sight no longer. The sight of the girl he likes and he thought that loved him, hold the hands of another guy and even smile for that person.

That smile was supposed to be his!

He felt his hands clench tightly over his gift for her. His eyes turned red, the sharingan were full of sorrow not hate.

_She… she doesn't love me any more. _

As his heart ripped itself into a thousand pieces, he ran… through the empty Uchiha streets towards Uchiha mansion. His hand clenched to tightly that his nail bit through the thick cloth of his gloves, drawing blood from his palm.

He ran through the knee high snow leading to his door step. The blood oozing from the wound on this palm stained the pure white snow.

He slammed through the front doors of his void mansion.

Slowly, with out caring about how wet his clothes were, he slumped down on the cold marble floor.

"Sakura…Have I been away too long?" He lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes as his voice echoed throughout the household.

_It has been five years. I guess love does change through time._

DONGG!

The large grandfather's clock in the living room struck twelve. The sound coursed through the mansion.

_RINGGG!_

_Who would be calling at this time of night…? I have no mood to answer the phone…_

**Beep…** "I am busy. Leave a message." Sasuke heard his own voice come from the voice answering machine.

"Sasuke-kun! Hope you're actually there hearing this! Can I meet you in the park now? I'll be there waiting all night! See you!" Her usual cherry voice rang out.

_I guess she wants to tell me the truth… that she doesn't love me anymore… _

Sasuke picked up the gift the left on the doorstep and looked at it wearily.

_Might as well give it to her as a goodbye gift…_

He slowly made his way to the park.

By the time her reached there, it was already twelve fifteen and the pink haired girl was no where in sight.

_I guess she left…_

Sasuke sat down on the bench and settled the present beside him.

Suddenly two arms wrapped him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun! You turned up!" Pink hair tickled his ear.

"Sakura…"

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura stuffed a present into Sasuke's face.

"Thanks…" He took the present with both hands.

"Can I open it?" One smile from her evaporated all his troubles.

He was blushing. It was his first Christmas present ever.

He slowly tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a box. Inside that box was a set of mittens and a scarf. Both were midnight blue with the Uchiha clan symbol on every item.

The smile that was threatening to appear on his face disappeared.

_Midnight blue… the color of that other guy's hair…_

"Sakura you…" Sasuke begin before he was cut off by none other that Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! I love you!" she blushed and smiled prettily. Out of the many thousand confessions she made this was probably the only one that has touched Sasuke's heart.

_How could I have doubted her… doubted her love for me! That sweet innocent love she always provides me… she was always there and when I was gone that first crush turned into real love… I have wronged her…_

"Thank you… Sakura…" Sasuke wrapped her into a hug.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She blush twenty shades more if that were possible.

"That present is for you." He pointed to the item on the bench.

She walked over to it and took it out of the bag. "OH MY GOSH!"

She took it out of the incubator.

"Its… it's a cherry blossom plant." She held it tenderly and securely, as if it would break if it fell to the floor.

It was a small branch of a cherry blossom tree and its flowers were in full bloom.

"Sasuke-kun… thank you… I love you so much!" She hugged him once more.

"Sakura…" he drew back from the hug for a moment.

He then leaned his head forward and closed the gap between their lips.

No words were said as they shared a sweet kiss. _She tastes like pink strawberries… **He tastes like blue blueberries.**_

They both separated, ending the kiss. Both parties breathless and cheeks flushed.

"Umm…" Sakura desperately tried to start a conversation. "Would you like to meet my brother? He is a nice person with beautiful long midnight blue hair and fiery orange eyes! He takes after my father"

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

----------

Ligice76: hope you like that Christmas special! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Last part (HE'S YOUR BROTHER!) was kind of OOC…Haha MERRY CHRISTMAS! Any Kikumaru (POT) fans? Go see a picture I drew of him (at my blog)? http/water-fire. the Saturday, December 24 2005. Or dec18 post.


End file.
